


welcome back

by Insandiamond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Outer Space, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insandiamond/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: a short thing





	welcome back

Few weeks later  
“Space” Hunk said holding Shay’s hand as they left the earths atmosphere. “ss. Starship you ready to leave” Sam said on the screen   
“we are ready Allura” Shiro asked looking at her from the captain’s seat  
“ready” she sighed as a portal appeared and with that they vanished “first stop the blade of Marmora” Keith said getting up as Allura stepped down from her post   
“that’s right they need help training new members” Lance said   
“hey, you to” Pidge grinned seeing shay and Hunk walk into the bridge   
“leave us alone” hunk huffed. Shiro got up and left the bridge stretching heading to the training deck.

“Allura” Shiro said noticing that she had followed him “it came back negative” she said wrapping her arms around him his shoulders drooped “we’ll keep trying” he grinned, when he looked.  
“Coran noticed my mood and what we were trying to do, so now by his orders I have to eat a certain dish tonight” she chuckled pressing her face into his shoulder   
“feel bad for you” he laughed. “Keith and lance started planning their wedding its not going to be no time soon though” she added   
“we can keep trying “he turned to face her kissing her he took his hand though her hair “this is the training room” Pidge said sitting on a stack of mats “how long were you there” Allura jumped standing in front of Shiro   
“a few seconds” she said pushing her glasses up to where they blocked her pupils. “tell no one pidge.” Shiro said   
“okay dad” she then realized what she had said “um”.   
“don’t ask” she finished walking off Shiro scratched the back of his head “they all call me that for some reason” he shrugged his shoulder looking at her wondering how he got lucky meeting her.  
“Guys were here” Lance said as the training deck opened   
“that was quick” Allura said turning toward lance they walked down to the bridge in the distance was captain Celestia ship it was shaped like a giant pirate ship minus the sails  
“bring your buts aboard” she said connecting to there ship the castle ship landed in a bay area   
“welcome aboard” she grinned as Kolivan came up to them wearing the new blade armor it was black with a purple blade symbol on the chest and an empty scabbard on the back for extra equipment.   
“this is temporary” Korlia said wearing the same outfit but she had her dagger at her belt  
“hey mom” Keith grinned “hey” she smiled his galra mark still there. “we need you to go to the Minth system to reason with the menthes” Kolivan said looking at them that a farming system?” pidge asked they all nodded   
“there not hostile they work with everyone” Shay said “your right but they refuse to supply the blade because of the galra soldiers” Korila said,  
“we will Shiro” Allura said. They bordered the castle ship and went down to the black lion  
“long time girl” Shiro said as he gripped the controls Allura stood behind him “if this don’t work were taking blue” she said before they black lion’s system came online   
“she loves me” Shiro said as the black lion’s hanger doors opened they flew out and off heading to the menthes system   
“Allura” Shiro got up the lion knew were to go. He left the cockpit to see her changing into a dress “wait” she blushed trying to get her suit off “forgot “she grinned standing straight up her uniform was in the corner discarded Shiro could feel himself looking her up and down she had on white laced undergarments on. “help me” she said trying to get the dress up all the way Shiro grinned as he pulled It up covering her top he then moved her hair and zipped it up they walked up to the cockpit to see a green planet next to it was a watery planet. The lion flew into the atmosphere it landed near the capital he looked out the lion as it lowered its head the leader stood inches away from the lion’s maw ‘  
“its okay” he sighed trying to keep black from pouching as they gathered around her. Shiro stood behind Allura as the exited the leader stood a few 4 feet tall  
“I thought he be taller” Allura mumbled “I heard that so what brings Voltron” he started looking up wondering were the other lions were   
“it just us” she said he looked at them “come to the palace, I’m Maks” he grinned shaking Allura’s hand. Shiro sighed as they walked down to the castle the purple barrier surrounding the black lion, 

“what brings you to my planet” he asked as they entered the castle “we were hoping you supply the Voltron collation and blade of mamora” she said “those galra’s why are alteans working alongside the race that messed the galaxy up” he growled   
“not all galra are bad the ones on the blade of mamaora are fought against the galra empire” Allura said   
“I refuse to aid them” the maks siad folding his arms, “why we get it you don’t like them we just need food or rations form your planet” Shiro said “control you knight” Maks said.   
“I do have control over him” she said glancing back “if you supply the blade and Voltron we will garneted protection of your planet” she said   
“fine if on galra come in our atmosphere and attack us” he said “load the black cat” he growled   
After getting back  
“your back” Lance said he was sitting in the castle ship’s dinning room Celestia was helping Coran lay out plates “me and Shiro are turning in early we ate a while ago” Allura said Shiro followed her to the room.  
“you okay” he asked “I really need to get out this dress” she said “oh it’s tight” he smirked she chuckled pulling her hair out the way he walked over to her and unzipped it allowing it to fall to the ground   
“want to try” she asked turning away blushing “sure” he said as he walked to his side of the bed and undressed he climbed into the bed with her.  
The next morning   
Shiro woke up to a dim light he opened his eyes to see Allura’s Altean marks glowing a pure white.  
“Allura” Shiro said waking her she groaned burring her face in the pillow they then stopped returning to there normal soft pink against her skin “Allura your marks were glowing” he said she turned over   
“they don’t glow” she chuckled   
In a sector of the galaxy   
Hagger was sitting in a room it was pitch black a male with pale skin and purple markings   
“I created you” she said the male looked at her with pure purple eyes that had bloodlust streaks in them he looked around then at Haggar and bowed   
“first you need pants” she said turning around he looked bewildered wondering what he did.


End file.
